


a pillow fort is a great distraction, right?

by tattyboo03



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Multi, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattyboo03/pseuds/tattyboo03
Summary: Kanda comes home to find his boyfriends sitting inside a pillow fort that apparently required every soft thing in the apartment, including his now dismembered couch.





	a pillow fort is a great distraction, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Be the change you want to see in the world, I guess.
> 
> There are not enough fics in this tag, honestly. That’s why I decided to write some! 
> 
> This is my first fic for the fandom, so please tell me if I got anything wrong
> 
> P.s : Where did the whole “Kanda loves dogs” thing come from? I’ve seen it around and I mentioned it here, but otherwise I’m lost
> 
> P.p.s : I have no idea how publishing a book works. Apologies in advance.

“What the fuck is this?” 

Kanda stares at the mass in front of him, a scowl on his face. It seems to be some sort of... fort? He had no fucking clue. All he knew was that his couch had been dismembered and he couldn’t find his boyfriends anywhere else in the apartment. He could hear a certain white haired boy snickering behind the blanket door of the mish-mash of a fort before he calls out “who goes there?” Sighing, he decides to go along with it.

“This is Kanda. Let me in, Beansprout.”

“What’s the password?” More giggles.

“Ugh, I don’t fucking know! Just let me in before I kick in the roof!” 

Kanda didn’t like games like these. He just saw no point to it. You have to take the fort down after, and you can never get the roof to go high enough to comfortably sit inside. He could hear Allen whispering angrily to Link– “don’t give him the password! He has to guess!” “He’s never going to guess Allen, that question was redundant.” – before a small piece of paper is gently pushed out, under the fort ‘door’. Kanda picks it up. 

“The password is ‘I love you, Allen’.”  
Kanda stares at Links neat cursive handwriting. Of fucking course. Of fucking course Allen would make it something sappy. And of course Link would also have a pen and paper with him. Weirdo. With a final sigh, Kanda gets onto his knees in front of the door and mumbles “I love you Allen.” The blanket is immediately pushed to the side, a bright grin greeting him in.

“Hi! Welcome to our castle.”

“Yeah yeah,” Kanda grumbles as he crawls in, sitting in one corner of the fort. The fort is small, obviously. So small that Kanda has to keep his head down in fear of pulling the roof down with a single movement. Allen is sitting with his legs crossed in the corner by the door, with Link opposite him with his chin rested on his raised knees. The last remaining corner is stacked with pillows, and in the centre of it all is a plate of cookies – Link must have baked them this morning (they only ever really have fresh cookies in the house). Kanda had gone to work just after dawn, two hours before Link, and eventually Allen, usually got up. Kanda works in Tiedoll’s shop, while Link is a freelance writer. Allen doesn’t work, but does art commissions every once in a while. 

“Hello, Kanda.” Link greets him with a small smirk, telling him that he got caught in Allen’s mischief the same way Kanda just was.

“Link.” He grunts back. They all sit in silence for a minute; Link looking thoughtful and distracted, Allen watching Link, Kanda watching them both. Allen keeps staring at Link like he’s trying to decide something. Normally, being under such a searching gaze would have Link flustered and demanding to know what the problem was, but he’s so focused on what he’s thinking about he doesn’t notice a thing.

Suddenly Allen’s face lights up, the way it does when he gets some ‘great idea’. Kanda feels his stomach clench (the way it always does around Allen) but ignores it.

“I’ll be right back!” He says as he crawls out of the fort.

Kanda sits there for a few seconds, before deciding he wants to know why the fuck he’s sitting in a blanket fort, and why he didn’t ask this before. “Link.” No reply. “Link?” Still no reply. “Oi, two spots!” 

This finally pulls Link out of his focused absence, and he weakly glares at Kanda. “It’s Link.” 

“Well I said that twice and you didn’t reply. Why are we sitting here?

Link thinks for a moment, before saying, “I believe... it’s a distraction.” Kanda looks at Link more pointedly, encouraging elaboration, however it doesn’t come, so he says it out loud instead.

“A distraction? From what?” Link sighs. It’s a big sigh, drawn out and slightly shaky. 

“My publishers pulled out on me. Apparently they didn’t like the direction my story was taking. I I got the news this morning.”

“Oh shit, that sucks.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just a thing that happens. I tried distracting myself – hence the cookies – but I can’t take my mind off it. I think this is Allen’s attempt.”

That makes a lot of sense. Allen always has his own way of trying to make things better. He probably thought ‘cuddle piles and food’ when he saw how stressed Link was about the situation. That’s usually how he handles his own stress.

Speak of the devil. 

Allen comes back in with a laptop and yet another blanket (seriously, where did he find it? Literally every soft thing is being used for this fort) and sits on the pile of cushions across from Kanda. He pats in between them, a silent request directed at Link. As he moves to sit in between them, Allen sets up Netflix on the laptop.

“So, any suggestions?”

“Tch, I don’t care. Just don’t put something bad on.”

“So, don’t put anything on then. Thanks Kanda. Link? What do you want to watch?”

“Oh, I don’t know. A documentary?”

“Ugh, no, Link! You have to worst fucking taste in all of history.” Kanda grumbles.

“Now now. If you wanted something Kanda, you should’ve said.” Allen chides, “What kind of documentary would you like?”

“One about dogs?” He replies, looking up at Kanda, both a silent question and a tease about his love of them. Kanda grumbles again, but doesn’t object outwardly. Allen then types “dog-umentaries” into the search bar before snickering to himself and looking it up properly.

Once he finds one and puts it on, Allen settles down and rests his head in Link’s shoulder. They sit like that for a while. Kanda watches as Allen falls asleep and Link slowly relaxes. When the documentary finishes, Kanda quietly puts a hand on Link’s shoulder. Link tenses and turns to look at him. 

“Kanda?” Link asks. All he does is lean in and kiss him.

“I’m shit with words, but...err...” Kanda trails off, frustration on his face. Thankfully Link fills in the gaps.

“I know. Don’t worry so much, right?” Kanda nods. “Thanks. I appreciate it. What both of you do for me. I’m so lucky to have you guys.” Link smiles at Kanda. Kanda gives a half smile in return before kissing him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
